Season 6
This article contains episode summaries for the sixth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season six started airing on Sunday, September 25, 2016. The 22-episode season concluded its original broadcast on Sunday, May 14, 2017. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere, and another one aired before the two part season finale. 'Overview' When Regina split herself in an attempt to eliminate her evil half, she unwittingly released the Evil Queen. Now the Evil Queen is back and ready to leave a trail of destruction in her wake. Meanwhile, Regina is quickly learning that destroying her dark side won't be that easy, especially when dealing with the consequences of having unleashed the Queen on Storybrooke. Emma learns a life-altering secret that could have serious consequences for her family and loved ones. While the heroes grapple with what Emma is confronting, Henry welcomes the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories by pledging to help them complete their tales. But when Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Captain Hook and Zelena become entwined in these untold tales, they find themselves haunted by their own unfinished pasts. Meanwhile, after handing Storybrooke over to Mr. Hyde, Mr. Gold continues his quest to wake Belle from her self-induced sleeping curse, in hopes of reuniting with both her and their unborn child. 'Cast' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Snow White (21/22)1 *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (22/22) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (22/22)2 *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (18/22)3 *Emilie de Ravin - Belle French/Belle (17/22) *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (22/22)4 *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (21/22)5 *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch (17/22) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (19/22)6 1 Also played the wish realm version of Snow White in 6.10. 2 Also played the serum version of the Evil Queen in 6.01-6.10, 6.13-6.14 and 6.21-6.22. 3 Also played the wish realm version of Prince Charming in 6.10. 4 Also played the wish realm version of Captain Hook in 6.11. 5 Also played the wish realm version of Henry Mills in 6.10 & 6.11. 6 Also played the wish realm version of Rumplestiltskin in 6.10 & 6.11. 'Recurring Cast' *Giles Matthey - Gideon (13/22) *Deniz Akdeniz - Aladdin (9/22) *Karen David - Jasmine (9/22) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (9/22)1 *Jaime Murray - Fiona/Black Fairy (9/22) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket (9/22) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (7/22)2 *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (7/22)3 *Gabe Khouth - Mr. Clark/Sneezy (6/22)4 *Sean Maguire - Robin of Locksley (6/22) *David Avalon - Doc (4/22)5 *Cinder - Pongo (4/22) *Faustino Di Bauda - Sleepy (4/22)6 *Hank Harris - Dr. Jekyll (3/22) *Peter Marcin - Chief (3/22) *Olivia Steele Falconer - Violet (3/22) *Ingrid Torrance - Nurse Ratched (3/22) *Sam Witwer - Mr. Hyde (3/22) *Tony Amendola - Marco/Geppetto (2/22)7 *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocchio (2/22) *Mig Macario - Bashful (2/22)8 *Wil Traval - Keith/Sheriff of Nottingham (2/22) *David Anders - Dr. Whale/Viktor Frankenstein (1/22) *Michael Coleman - Happy (1/22)9 *Alan Dale - Albert Spencer/King George (1/22) *Jakob Davies - Young Pinocchio (1/22) *Giancarlo Esposito - Magic Mirror (1/22) *Patrick Fischler - Isaac Heller (1/22) *JoAnna Garcia Swisher - Ariel (1/22) *Chris Gauthier - William Smee (1/22) *Jarod Joseph - Gus (1/22) *Rose McIver - Tinker Bell (1/22)10 *Charles Mesure - Black Beard (1/22) *Tony Perez - Prince Henry (1/22) *Jessy Schram - Ashley Boyd/Cinderella (1/22) 1 Also featured in archive footage in 6.21, accounting for 10 appearances. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07 & 6.21, accounting for 9 appearances. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 6.21, accounting for 8 appearances. 4 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07 & 6.21, accounting for 8 appearances. 5 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07 & 6.21, accounting for 6 appearances. 6 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07 & 6.21, accounting for 6 appearances. 7 Also featured in archive footage in 6.21, accounting for 3 appearances. 8 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07, 6.17, & 6.21, accounting for 5 appearances. 9 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07, 6.17, & 6.21, accounting for 4 appearances. 10 Also featured in archive footage in 6.11, accounting for 2 appearances. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Adam Horowitz (7 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (7 Episodes) *Andrew Chambliss (5 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (5 Episodes) *Adam Horowitz (7 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (7 Episodes) *Jerome Schwartz (5 Episodes) *Jane Espenson (4 Episodes) *Brigitte Hales (3 Episodes) *Leah Fong (2 Episodes) *Dana Horgan (2 Episodes) *Paul Karp (1 Episode; Teleplay) *Brian Ridings (1 Episode) *Nelson Soler (1 Episode) 'Directors' *Ron Underwood (4 Episodes) *Steve Pearlman (3 Episodes) *Ralph Hemecker (2 Episodes) *Alrick Riley (2 Episodes) *Mairzee Almas (1 Episode) *Morgan Beggs (1 Episode) *Norman Buckley (1 Episode) *Robert Duncan (1 Episode) *Eagle Egilsson (1 Episode) *Bill Gierhart (1 Episode) *Jennifer Lynch (1 Episode) *Sharat Raju (1 Episode) *Michael Shultz (1 Episode) *Kate Woods (1 Episode) Episodes 'The Savior' 'A Bitter Draught' 'The Other Shoe' 'Strange Case' 'Street Rats' 'Dark Waters' 'Heartless' 'I'll Be Your Mirror' 'Changelings' 'Wish You Were Here' 'Tougher Than the Rest' 'Murder Most Foul' 'Ill-Boding Patterns' 'Page 23' 'A Wondrous Place' 'Mother's Little Helper' 'Awake' 'Where Bluebirds Fly' 'The Black Fairy' 'The Song in Your Heart' 'The Final Battle, Part 1' 'The Final Battle, Part 2' Trivia *The entire main cast from the fifth season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Sean Maguire (Robin Hood), due to the character's death in episode 5.21. **This is the final season to feature Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White), Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Josh Dallas (David Nolan/Prince Charming), Emilie de Ravin (Belle French/Belle), Jared S. Gilmore (Henry Mills), and Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Wicked Witch) as series regulars. ***Gilmore's character goes on to be recast for the seventh season, being portrayed by Andrew J. West. **Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Lana Parrilla (Regina Mills/Queen Regina), and Colin O'Donoghue (Killian Jones/Captain Hook) are the only actors to be featured in every episode this season. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S6 01.png Promo S6 02.png Promo S6 03.png Promo S6 04.png Category:Season 6